baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Havoc the Wolf
Havoc is a teenage wolf who appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning and Baldi's Basics Revamped. Appearance Havoc is a wolf with reddish-brown fur, big bushy brown eyebrows, a green shirt (which doesn't cover his full torso), a dark grey vest, blue shorts, and dark brown ear tips. Voice His voice is a gruff teenage voice, similar to Deeky Deeks and Jake the Trashwolf, but it's slightly high pitched. Mechanics Havoc will appear in the hallways and will wander around the schoolhouse randomly. When he sees the player, he will stop in his tracks, and breathe in air, followed by him blowing the player pretty far. When being blown by Havoc's strong winds, the player may lose one or more of their items from their Inventory. When you finally hit a wall, you'll have a chance to recover some of your lost items, but this also means that Havoc will have a chance to steal your dropped items as well. Once Havoc steals the player's items, he will laugh at them and tell them, "Now you'll never get them back. Sucker!", followed by him laughing. If the Principal of the Thing is nearby and he sees Havoc, he will get sent to detention, followed by him dropping the items he stole. If he gets caught by Tanneog, he will be told to stop stealing the player's items and to stop blowing people away. This will result in Havoc telling Tanneog that he won't stop and that he doesn't care about what he says to him. Tanneog will then reply saying that if he doesn't leave the player alone, he will tell the principal. Havoc will then tell Tanneog that he's not afraid of the Principal, followed by him getting screeched. Once Havoc is screeched by Tanneog, he will quickly apologize and run away in fear. Trivia *An earlier version of Havoc showed him as a fat wolf and his expression appeared to look bored instead of an evil grin. *Havoc gets his name because he causes a whole low of trouble. *He is based on the character, the Big Bad Wolf, from the fable/fairy tale The 3 Little Pigs. *The colors for his sprite were made in a lower quality using a Paint.NET filter called the Floyd-Steinberg Dithering effect. Quotes Transcript of Havoc interacting with Tanneog Tanneog: Mr. Havoc, you need to stop stealing from my friend and please quit blowing people away! They really don't like that! Havoc: Heh heh. Do you really think a fat little dragon like you can really convince me to leave that kid alone? I'm not going to stop, no matter what anyone tells me. Tanneog: Hey! If you don't leave the player alone, I swear I will tell the Principal on you! Havoc: *pfft* I'm not afraid of the flipping principal! Tanneog: Grr... SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Havoc: Eep! Okay, I'm sorry! I'll leave the kid alone, just don't hurt me! Gallery Character Animations / Assets Havoc_Idle.png|Havoc Idle (Front) Havoc_Idle_Back.png|Havoc Idle (Back) Havoc_Walk.gif|Havoc's Walk Animation (Front) Havoc_Back_Walk.gif|Havoc's Walk Animation (Back) Havoc_Talk.gif|Havoc's Talk Animation Havoc_Blow_Air.gif|Havoc inhaling air and blowing it at the player. Havoc_Laughing.gif|Havoc, laughing at the player after taking their dropped items. Havoc_Scared.gif|Havoc, shivering in fear after Tanneog screeched at him. Strong_Breath.png|The sprite used when Havoc blows air at the player. Havoc_Poster.png|Havoc's Portrait as seen in the Principal's Office. Unused Sprites Havoc_Prototype.png|Havoc's original prototype design. In-Game Screenshots Screenshot_Havoc_Blow.png|Havoc, as seen in-game, blowing the player back and causing them to drop items. Screenshot_Havoc_Tanneog.png|Ditto, but when Tanneog encounters Havoc. Screenshot_Havoc_Scared.png|Ditto, but Tanneog is screeching at Havoc. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Character Category:Appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Category:Midevalknight's Creations